C'est la vie!
by nees
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione et leurs amis rentrent en 6ème année, ils vont découvrir la vraie vie à Poudlard avec ses joies et ses difficultés je sais que le résumé est nul mais venez lire quand même SVP
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou tout le monde**_

**_Certains on peu être déjà lu cette histoire car elle a déjà été publié mais mon ancien compte s'est bloqué et j'ai perdu tous mes chapitres et par dessus le marché mon ordinateur a eu un virus et j'ai tout perdu. J'ai du tout retaper heureusement que certains chapitres je les avait écrit sur des feuilles_**

**_Bref pour vous dire que je republie mon histoire, je n'es encore tapé que les deux premier chapitres car j'ai pas le courage de tout retapé d'un coup (j'ai un peu la flemme lol et je suis aussi un peu dégoûté lol)_**

_**J'en suis désolé ça devrait pas trop tardé en même temps je vais essayé d'arranger un petit peu !**_

**_Disclaimer : Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartiennent sauf quelqu'un, ils appartiennent bien sur à JK Rowling. Cette fic ne prend pas en compte le 6eme tome, je raconte leur sixième année a ma façon (on va dire lol)_**

**_Rating :Je met M juste pour pas avoir des restrictions si je met des gros mots (lol), il y aura peu être des scènes de sexe mais pas très détaillés car là je suis nul et puis ça va pas arrivé avant …. Ouuuuuulala au moins je sais pas mais ce qui est sur c'est dans longtemps lol_**

**_Bonne lecture à tous_**

**Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles**

C'était un beau jour d'été, une jeune fille attendait avec sa valise au milieu de la gare. Elle devait avoir 16 ans, pas très grande pour son âge, elle avait les cheveux châtain assez lisse mais il y avait quand même quelques petites mèches rebelles, des yeux couleur chocolat (on les croqueraient) son visage était fin et son teint était assez pâle. Elle était habillé avec une jupe en jean lui arrivant au niveau des genoux, un débardeur blanc laissant apparaître ses épaules et portait des tongues.

Cette jeune fille était Hermione Granger qui commençait à perdre patience.

_C'est pas possible ça fait 20 minutes que je l'attend ! Elle ne sera jamais à l'heure !_

Quand soudain une tornade entra dans la gare en courant et regardant partout, cette personne devait chercher quelqu'un. Puis se mit à courir vers Hermione et l'enlaça dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé Mione, mais il y a plus de places pour se garer donc mes parents sont resté dans la voiture. Faut se dépêcher ils nous attendent ! »

Hermione ne répondit pas trop contente de revoir son amie même si ça faisait que 20 jours qu'elle s'était séparée, elle prit sa valise et suivit son amie en lui demandant comment avait commencé ses vacances.

La mini tornade était assez grande avec des cheveux châtain très foncé lui arrivant sous les épaules qui ondulaient avec des jolies boucles, elle avait un visage angélique avec des yeux bleu vert qui avaient une lueur de malice. Elle n'était pas beaucoup maquillé juste du crayon noir sous ses yeux et du mascara C'était une fille super craquante avec beaucoup de charisme dégageant un aura de séduction, toujours de bonne humeur Elle se nommait Stéphanie Daniels, était aussi a Gryffondor dans le même dortoir qu'Hermione, elles avaient toutes les deux les même amis c'est à dire Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley (Stéphanie faisait partie du quators d'or (et oui ici c'est comme ça lol) il s'était rencontré dans le Poudlard exprès dès la première année)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO _Flash back_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans le Poudlard Exprès la première année, Harry et Ron étaient déjà dans leur compartiment quand tout à coup.

« Excusez moi ! Es ce que je peut m'asseoir avec vous car tous les compartiments sont prit ? » Demanda la petite brune

« Hooooooooo mais bien sûr, attend Steph il y a aucun problème. » dit Ron avec beaucoup d'enthousiaste « J'te présente Harry Potter ! »

La fille le regarda avec des grands yeux pendant une seconde et se rendit compte de se qu'elle faisait s'arrêté et répondit

« Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance moi c'est Stéphanie Daniels et c'est aussi ma première année à Poudlard j'ai un peu peur pour la répartition parce qu'il paraît qu'on doit passé un test devant toute l'école ! Mais t'inquiète pas Harry connaissant Fred et George, les frères de Ron, ils doivent nous dire ça pour nous faire peur je suis sur que ça va bien se passé » ajouta Stéphanie envoyant Harry avec de grands yeux tout rond.

Et voilà comment Stéph et Harry se sont rencontré vu que Ron et elle se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

Pour Hermione, elles ont appris à se connaître grâce aux cours et au dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Lavande Brown et Patil Parvanti, le courant est passé très vite elle lui a fait confiance bien avant que les garçons le fasse eux même !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les filles arrivèrent à la voiture, là où attendait Nathan le père à Stéphanie, il était grand la même couleur de cheveux que sa fille, les yeux marrons il aida Hermione à mettre sa valise dans le coffre puis ils montèrent dans la voiture. Il avait fait parti du fameux groupe des Maraudeurs, donc comme ses amis ils était un animagus non déclaré, il se transformait en panthère noire et son surnom était Grifedo mais maintenant peu de gens l'appelait ainsi car comme tout le monde sait James est mort depuis pas mal d'année, Sirius avait été en prison puis il meurt en juin dernier, il ne restait plus que Remus Lupin, ils se voyaient assez souvent mais pas assez à leur goût mais avec la guerre on ne fait pas tous ce qu'on veut. Il restait bien sur Peter Pettigrow mais comme c'était un traître, il préférait ne plus penser à lui même si ça avait été très dur de penser qu'il avait trahi ses meilleurs amis.

Hermione était assise à coté de Stéph et de Florian son petite frère il avait 10 ans, il était très mignon pour son âge mais Hermione devait s'asseoir entre les deux car si il restait trop longtemps cote à cote il se chamaillait pour un rien.

« Et voilà maintenant on reste un mois entier ensemble ça va être trop bien ! »

« C'est clair on va s'amuser tout les quatre enfin cinq puisque Ginny sera là aussi! »

« Ah oaui j'ai oublié de te dire Mione demain on a des invités, des gens de l'ordre et d'autre que je connaît pas mais c'est pas grave il y aura Harry et Ron »

Pendant le chemin les filles continuaient de parler de tout et de rien

« Ça y es on est arrivé » informa la mère a Stéphanie. Elle s'appelait Angie, Steph lui ressemblai énormément à part sa couleur de cheveux qu'elle tenait de son père, Mrs Daniels était d'une très grande beauté.

La maison des Daniels était magnifique du style anglais blanche avec un grand jardin et une piscine au fond.

« Allé viens je vais te faire visiter »

Hermione la suivit, la maison était très spacieuse il y avait au rez de chaussé un salon avec une salle à manger très grande et une cuisine américaine les couleur des murs était orange saumon, les murs respiraient le bonheur, au premier étage il y avait la chambre des parents de couleur jaune avec une salle de bain rien que pour eux, à coté il y avait la chambre a Florian bleu très spacieuse avec un peu de Bazard on doit l'avoué et en face il y avait celle de Steph, elle était magnifique de couleur rose violet avec une lit 2 personnes au milieu à sa gauche il y avait un grand bureau où était ranger les livres de l'année dernière à sa droite deux fauteuils rose et à coté une petite bibliothèque en face du lit se trouvait une immense armoire pour tout les vêtement de steph et une porte pour sa salle de bain particulière.

Au deuxième étage c'était une grande salle tout au bout il sa devait être le bureau des parents a steph car ils étaient tous les deux de très bon aurore, et le reste de la salle devait servir de salle de jeux ou de détente, à sa gauche il y avait deux porte et c'était deux chambres d'amis assez spacieuse.

« Viens je vais te montrer quelque chose » dit Steph elle tira une corde venait du plafond et un escalier apparut « c'est là que je vais quand ça va pas c'est mon petit coin secret ! Et là c'est sûr on est tranquille mon frère ne nous écoutera pas »

« On est dans ton grenier ? » demanda Mione

« Oaui il y a un peu de bazard mais bon c'est tranquille »

La pièce était éclairé par une seule petite fenêtre il y avait beaucoup de carton un peu partout, il y avait un canapé tout au fond de la pièce avec un table basse à coté et il petite chaîne hifi par terre, les filles se posèrent par terre sur un tapis.

« Ce soir on dort dans ma chambre mais demain on ira avec Harry et Ron dormir dehors car les invités prendront ma chambre »

« Ok pas de problème, alors t'a des nouvelles d'Harry et Ron ? » questionna Hermione

« Pas trop je sais que Harry est chez les Dursley et qu'il vit mal la disparition de Sirius, moi aussi je peut te le dire, il nous manquera je pense cette année ! »

Les filles se turent pendant un long moment et repensa on bon moment avec Sirius.

« Bon on est là pour s'amuser ? » reprit Steph

« Oaui ta raison, t'a des nouvelles de Ron ? »

« Oaui il travaille avec ses frères dans leur boutique il paraît que sa marche bien, ça serait bien si on passait un jour les voir ! Mais pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant à Ron d'un seul coup ? Il te manque ? » S'étonna la mini tornade

«MOI NON mais c'était pour savoir ce sont mes amis quand même je m'intéresse à eux comme de toi ! » répondit la jeune Gryffondor qui espérait que ça suffirait pour sa copine mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas

« Ouai oaui genre ! Arrête de me faire croire ça, tu le trouve super gentil »

« Mais j'ai jamais dit le contraire » rétorqua Mione

« Oaui mais aussi très beau » continua Stéphanie

« Non c'est pas vrai mais bon avec Harry on peut pas dire qu'ils sont horribles ils sont bien fouttu »

« Pardon qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ! Non j'hallucine, Hermione Granger la meilleure dans toutes les matières et ma meilleure amie a des vu sur les mecs et pas n'importe qui, nos amis » dit Steph en faisant de grand geste comme si elle était au théâtre

Et les filles commencèrent à rire et à faire un classement du plus beau mec de Poudlard ainsi que du plus moche.

« Mais pour revenir à Ron je sais que vous vous aimez tout les deux, alors lui il fera jamais le premier pas donc fait le si tu veux pas le perdre »

« ARRETE tu me soule Ron est JUSTE un AMI ok ? »

Hermione reçu un oreiller en pleine face et commença un bataille de cousin mémorable, elles couraient dans toute la maison

« J'en peux plus, j'suis crevée » dit Hermione les joues rosies après tant d'efforts

« C'est pas grave de toutes façon c'est moi qui est gagné »

« Non c'est moi ! »

« Si »

« Non »

« Les filles à tables » cria Nathan ce qui fit taire les filles.

Ils mangèrent dans la cuisine sur le bar, il y avait au bout Nathan, Angie, Florian Hermione et Steph.

« Merci Mr et Mrs Daniels de m'avoir accueillit chez vous cela me fait très plaisir ! »

« Mais de rien Hermione et s'il te plait appelle nous par notre prénom on est pas si vieux que ça quand même »

« D'accord …Angie ! »

Le repas se passa bien même si Steph et Florian se chamaillèrent juste pour un bout de pain. Après manger les filles allèrent dans le salon pour regarder la télévision.

Les parents de Steph avaient beaucoup de choses moldu c'était une tradition dans la famille, car l'arrière grand mère de celle-ci était une moldue qui était très fière de ses origines, donc dans son testament elle demanda à toutes les générations de vivre un peu comme les moldus donc c'était devenu une tradition.

Hermione n'avait su que l'année dernier que Steph avait de la famille moldu quand celle ci le dit à Drago Malefoy. Tout le monde était resté sur le cul car tout le monde croyait que c'était une sang pur comme quoi les apparences sont trompeuse ! Cette découverte rapprocha encore plus Hermione à Stéphanie.

Apres le premier film, les filles allèrent dans la chambre de Steph pour allé se coucher

«Bah alors ma p'tite marmotte tu nous dit pas bonne nuit » dit Mr Daniels qui se trouvait en bas des escalier

« Euh oaui bonne nuit tout le monde et papa arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« J'arrêtera quand tu arrivera à ne pas faire un grasse matinée pendant 1 mois au moins ! Tu dort tout le temps »

Stéphanie lui tira la langue et elles partirent dans la chambre pour se déshabiller et s'allongèrent dans le lit. Cela devait faire un peu près 3 heures qu'elles discutaient

« Demain ça va être trop bien on va enfin les revoir même si ça fait que 3 semaine qu'on c'est pas vu ! »

« Oaui ça va être trop bien »

« Ouai surtout tu vas revoir ton petite Ronald Weasley chéri »

« Ooooooohhhhh arrête avec ça tu me soule ! Ce n'est qu'un ami ok ? »

Steph éclata de rire elle s'avait que ça énervait Hermione mais elle adorait ça la voir énervé l'amusait tellement. C'est sur ces quelques paroles que les filles s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin elles se réveillent vers 11h30 puis elles descendirent pour prendre leur petite déjeuné

« Bonjour maman » dit Steph d'une voie endormie

« Ah vous voilà enfin, des vraies marmottes vous 2 ! »

Mrs Daniels était en train de ranger la maison pour la soirée de ce soir

« M'man on est combien ce soir »

« 30 ma puce »

« 30 » avait enfin dit Hermione « dit donc ça fait beaucoup tout ça ! »

« Et oui c'est pour ça que je range la maison pour pas être débordé tout à l'heure »

Les filles finirent de déjeuner, elles allèrent mettre le maillot de bain pour nager un peu et faire bronzette

Apres de nombreux coulages dans la piscine et d'être toutes transpirante à cause du bain de soleil qu'elles faisaient, elles décidèrent d'aider Mrs Daniels à préparé a manger

A 17 heures après avoir fait une bataille de farine entre Hermione Steph Florian et avoir remis la cuisine en état elles décidèrent d'aller se préparer.

Après une bonne douche, Hermione mit un pantalon trois quart en jean moulant et un débardeur rouge qui laissait apparaître ses jolies formes, se maquilla et lissa ses cheveux

Stéphanie avait une jupe en jean arrivant au mis cuisses laissant entrevoir de jolies jambes fines et un débardeur jaune, se maquilla légèrement et laissa c'est cheveux tombé sur son dos.

On sonna à la porte, Mr Daniels alla ouvrir, puis elles entendait des voies parlées, elles ne descendaient pas toute de suite car elles avaient pas encore fini de se préparer

« Stéphanie, Hermione vous descendez » cria Angie

« On arrive m'man »

_**Bon j'espère que ça vous a plut**_

**_Maintenant laissez moi une petit reviews_**

_**Pour savoir si ça vaut le coup que je casse la tête a tout retaper ou pas**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : les retrouvailles**

****

_RAPPEL DU CHAPITRE 1_

_On sonna à la porte, Mr Daniels alla ouvrir, puis elles entendait des voies parlées, elles ne descendaient pas toute de suite car elles avaient pas encore fini de se préparé_

_« Stéphanie, Hermione vous descendez » cria Angie _

_« On arrive m'man »_

Les filles descendaient enfin l'escalier pour aller dans le salon retrouvé les invités. Stéphanie

S'approcha d'une femme blonde, les yeux bleu elle était belle et avait l'air sympathique.

« Bonsoir » fit Steph avec un grand sourire

« Bonjour Stéphanie, comme tu as changée tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère »

La jeune Gryffondor ne savait pas qui c'était, mais lui sourit

« Merci »

« Bah alors ma puce » Steph lui lança un regard noir

_Comment ose-t-elle m'appeler comme ça devant tout le monde ! _

_« _Tu te rappel plus de Kate c'était… »

« Ta meilleure amie ah oaui c'est vrai j'avais oublié désolé je ne vous est pas reconnu » répondit celle-ci en rougissant un peu

« C'est pas grave c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps, pratiquement 10 ans ! Donc là c'est mon mari Vincent » les deux jeunes filles lui firent la bise « et là c'est mon fils Frederic »

Stéphanie s'arrêta regarda le beau jeune homme dans les yeux puis le dévisagea, Frederic faisait pareil et ils pensaient la même chose

_Comment elle a changé elle est magnifique_

_Il a changé il beau comme ça !_

Après 3 secondes de contemplation ils se firent la bise. Hermy avait bien remarqué, quel effet faisait Frederic à sa copine et sourit légèrement

_Il lui plait maintenant je sais ce que je vais dire quand elle va me soulé avec Ron !_

Puis les regards des invités se posèrent sur Hermione

« Elle c'est une de mes meilleurs amies, elle est à Gryffondor comme moi ! » expliqua la mini tornade qui jusqu'à là se tenait calmement.

« Ah ok bah Frederic vient cette année à Poudlard avec vous il sera en 6eme année comme vous ? » les filles hochèrent la tête pour approuver

« Cool, tu verras c'est trop bien là-bas, tu viens d'où ? » demanda Steph

« De Beaux Bâtons »

Les filles n'ont pas eu le temps de répondre car la famille Weasley venait d'arriver par la cheminée du salon

« OOUUAAII » s'écria Stéphanie toute contente et sauta au cou de Ron puis de Ginny, Hermione était très contente aussi mais elle ne leur sauta pas au cou et elle était d'ailleurs assez gauche avec Ron. (Mais Ron n'était pas mieux)

Après avoir sauté sur tout le monde, la jeune fille se calma juste 2 secondes car les jumeaux venait d'arriver et tous les 3 s'adoraient !

« NON je REVE vous êtes là c'est trop bien » dit Steph toute contente en les serrant très fort

« Attend on aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde » dit Fred

« Et surtout pour voir notre p'tite Stéph on a pris une semaine de vacance car de toutes façon c'est mort encore le chemin de traverse » ajouta George

Pendant que les parents de la jeune fille faisaient la présentation entre la famille Weasley et Parker, Harry et Dumbledore arrivèrent par la porte d'entrer

Et la mini tornade (car la elle sautait partout une vrai puce comme dit sa mère) sauta dans les bras d'Harry suivit par Hermione

« Dis donc quel accueil » dit Dumbledore d'un ton amusé

« Bonjour professeur » répondit les 2 filles

Les 4 amis se retrouvèrent avec Ginny, les jumeaux et le nouveau. Hermy remarqua qu'Harry avait le teint pâle mais on pouvait voir qu'il était très heureux d'être ici.

« Bon les gars … et Ginny » rajouta Steph après avoir vu les énormes yeux que lui avait fait la jeune lionne « je vous présente Frederic Parker, cette année il vient à Poudlard et j'espère que tu sera à Gryffondor »

« Ah oaui carrément !» dit Hermy d'un ton ironique

« Bah oaui ! Ça serait bête qu'on le déteste si il va à Serpentard ! » Répondit Steph en rougissant un peu mais personnes ne remarqua

« C'est juste pour ça ! » chuchota Hermione

Pour seul réponse elle reçu un léger coup dans les côtes

« Bon bah apparemment elle veux pas nous présenter, lui c'est Ronald Weasley » présenta Harry

« Tu peux m'appelé Ron »

« Là c'est sa sœur Ginny, après ses 2 frères Fred et George, et moi c'est Harry Potter très heureux de faire ta connaissance »

« Donc si j'ai bien compris tu viens à Poudlard cette année ? »

« Mais dis donc tu as l'esprit vif George » envoya Stephanie

« Ta vu ça ! Mais je savais pas qu'on pouvait rentré en cours de scolarité et de changer d'école »

« C'est exceptionnel » répondit Frederic « Je viens de Beaux Bâtons mais mes parents sont revenu vivre en Angleterre et comme ils connaissaient bien Dumbledore ils lui ont demandé une faveur et il m'a autorisé à finir ma scolarité à Poudlard »

Pendant que les huit ados parlaient, beaucoup de monde était arrivé, il y avait Tonks, Lupin Maugrey, Rogue, Mc Gonagal, Shacklebolt, Percy Weasley qui s'était excusé publiquement envers ses parents et faisait maintenant parti de l'ordre il était très utile sachant qu'il travaillait au ministère de la magie

Après une heure de discussion tout le monde se mirent à table, la table avait subit un sortilège pour pouvoir accueillir trente couverts. Les jeunes étaient au bout pour d'un coté ne pas trop dérangé l'ordre et de deux pour pouvoir se parlé tranquillement.

« Tu vas voir Frédéric c'est super Poudlard je sais pas comment c'était Beaux Bâtons et c'est vrai ce que dit Stéph j'espère que tu sera à Gryffondor car tu es très sympathique » dit Ron

En entendant ceci Stephanie tira la langue à Hermione discrètement

« Il y a combien de maison chez vous car je sais que Beaux Bâton ne fonctionne pas du tout pareil » demanda Frédéric

« Alors il y a quatre maisons » répondit Stéph avant que Hermione puisse ouvrir la bouche « Il y a Serpentard , Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor, si tu es avide de savoir et sage tu sera à Serdaigle et la directeur de cette maison est le Professeur Flitwick assit là-bas le plus petit et il enseigne les sortilèges, si tu es travailleur, loyal et juste tu iras à Poufsouffle la directrice est professeur Chourave et c'est la botanique, si tu aimes la mAgIe nOiRe ArRoGaNtS PrEtEnTiEuX » disait Stéph un peu plus fort pour que le professeur Rogue entende « tu seras envoyé à Serpentard mais j'espère que tu iras jamais là bas car on devrai te détesté car Gryffondor et Serpentard ne s'aiment pas du tout enfin… et le directeur de Serpentard est Rogue à coté du professeur Chourave et il enseigne les potions mais c'est pas un bon prof il est naze et après. Il y a les courageux et les hardis qui sont envoyé à Gryffondor et la dame là bas avec un chignon et les lunette bizarre c'est le professeur Mc Gonagal directrice de Gryffondor et elle nous fait travaillé la métamorphose . Voilà je pense que j'ai tout dit »

Stéph jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades pour savoir

« Tu fais du Quidditch » demanda Ron. Ca c'est la question élémentaire de tous les garçons

« Oaui j'étais dans une équipe j'étais batteur ! »

« Bon bah il faut que tu soit à Gryffondor car il nous en manque 2 et si t'es pas mauvais tu pourra jouer dans notre équipe moi je suis attrapeur, Ron est au goal, Stéph et Ginny sont poursuiveuse enfin Stéph oui sur mais Ginny le sera cette année c'est sur ! »

« Ah ouai ça sera cool et toi Hermione t'en fait pas ? »

« Ah non non non j'ai le vertige mais je suis leur première admiratrice ! C'est déjà ça »

Tout le bout de table se mirent alors a rigolé.

« Hum hum miss Daniels avez vous eu des contacts avec qui vous savez ? »

Tout le monde à table écouta la discussion Stéphanie s'arrêta de manger puis devenant un peu plus rouge répondit

« Euh oui 3, 4 lettres professeur »

« Nous sommes pas à l'école et je suis ici comme amis donc tu peut m'appelé par mon prénom ! »

Stéphanie resta sans voix puis regarda ses copains et dit tout bas

« C'est quoi déjà ? Ah oaui c'est vrai j'avais oublié ! » Puis se retourna vers Dumbledore « Je euh on devrait par tardé à se voir normalement je sais pas euh.. encore quand Albus » balbuta la jeune Gryffondor mal à l'aise se que remarqua ses amis.

« Alors vous me tiendrez au courant »

« D'accord pas de problème »

Personnes dans la salle savaient de ce que parlait mais ne demanda rien car ils faisaient tous confiance à Dumbledore et par conséquence Miss Daniels aussi.

Puis le repas continua dans une bonne ambiance avec beaucoup de rire. Après manger beaucoup de monde était parti, certain comme la famille Parker, Weasley, Lupin dormaient à la maison, les jeunes gens disent bonne nuit à tout le monde et allaient dehors pour aller dormir sous une tente.

« Bon vous attendez 2 secondes pour que nous nous changions puis après on changera les rôles»

« C'est bon Ginny on ta déjà vu te déshabiller » dit George

« Ta peut être vu ta sœur mais pas moi donc ouste dehors ! » lança Hermione

Après que tout le monde s'étaient déshabillé, ils s'allongeaient pour discuter tranquillement.

« De qui il te parlait Dumbledore » demanda Harry

« De personne j'ai pas le droit de vous le dire »

Puis on entendit un hululement d'un hibou devant la tente Steph sortit et reconnut de suite à qui était cet oiseau

« C'est pour moi je vais le lire dehors ne vous inquiétez pas »

Stéphanie s'assit sur un banc près d'un gros chêne et commença à lire

_Stéph_

_Comment vas- tu ? Moi c'est pas le bonheur sachant que mon père n'est plus là, d'un coté tant mieux ! Puis ma mère elle pleure tout le temps ou sinon elle est jamais à la maison faire ses choses ! Je les déteste je comprend pas comment avant je pouvais être d'accord avec eux il me dégoûte._

_Et toi tes vacances se passe bien, ça me ferait très plaisir si on pouvait se voir donc je te donne rendez-vous dans 2 jours devant le chaudron baveur mais coté moldu donne moi ta réponse au plus vite. Merci d'avance_

_Je t'embrasse par pur amitié j'ai compris la leçon _

Stéphanie s'avait très bien de qui s'était même si c'était pas signé et elle s'avait aussi qu'elle était d'une certaine façon obligé elle l'avait promit à Dumbledore

_Coucou_

_Je suis d'accord pour qu'on se revoit donc lundi à 10 heures au chaudron baveur coté moldu_

_Bisous_

La jeune Gryffondor ne savait pas comment dire cela à ses amis. Pour l'aider à réfléchir elle s'alluma une cigarette (je sait c pas bien)

« Comment je vais leur annoncé ça pff des fois je devrait réfléchir avant de faire une promesse bon je crois que j'ai trouvé je partirai assez tôt avant que tout le monde soit levé et puis j'aurai toute une journée pour trouvé une excuse » pensa la jeune femme.

Puis elle entra dans la tente où tout le monde parlait tranquillement

« Bah alors t'en a mit du temps ta écrit une lettre d'amour à ton chéri ou quoi ? » lança Fred le jumeau

« Ouai exactement mais c'est plutôt à mes chéris tu sais très bien que un ça me suffit pas » répondit ironiquement la concernée et tout le monde éclata de rire et Fred reçu un oreiller en pleine face ce qui poursuivit est pas très compliqué à comprendre une grande bataille commença.

Les filles commençaient à s'endormir quand les jumeaux ont eu une idée de défi

« Allez on fait un pari ! On doit embrasser une fille sur la bouche ! Désolé Frederic mais il n'y a que 3 filles donc nous deux on ne pourra pas jouer ? » Fit George

« Ok pas de problème et puis je les connaît pas trop donc j'ai pas envie d'avoir une gifle » répondit Frédéric

« Je te comprend, et pourquoi c'est moi qui joue et pas toi » lança Fred

« Parce que c'est moi qui a une l'idée de ce pari stupide. Bon toi Ron tu doit embrasser … Hermione bah oaui qu'est ce que tu croyais que j'allai de laisser avec ta sœur non mais je rêve ! »

« Hey non pas Mione euh elle va me frapper ! Tu la connais pas ça se voit »

« Hey si tu le fait pas ton gage, c'est de courir tout nu tout autour de la propriété en pleine journée car dans la nuit ça serait pas drôle on verrait rien »

Ron dégluti avec difficulté et ses oreilles commençait à devenir rouge cramoisi

« Bon ok je le fait mais si elle me gifle je vous tu ! »

Ron commença à approcher son visage d'Hermy il sentait son souffle chaud il rapprochait ses lèvres de plus en plus à celle de la jeune fille endormit puis les lèvres se touchèrent et Hermione se leva d'un coup et George lui mit la main devant la bouche pour pas que cela réveille les autres encore endormit.

Puis il la lâcha

« Mais t'es fout ou quoi qu'est ce qu'il ta prit ? » chuchota Mione

« C'était un pari et si je le faisait pas et bah j'avait un gage que je voudrai pas faire vois-tu ?

« Ouai mais quand même ! »

« Bon allez Harry c'est à toi tu vas embrasser Ginny ! Et fait gaffe c'est notre sœur donc évite tes mains baladeuses » coupa Fred avant que la dispute devienne trop grande

Harry ne répondit pas mais bon ça ne le rassurait pas car après avoir vu la réaction d'Hermione il avait peur de celle que Ginny allait avoir, il s'avait qu'elle l'aimait au fond d'elle mais comme elle était un peu imprévisible

Il s'avança d'elle et leurs lèvres se touchèrent Ginny ne réagit pas tout de suite puis ouvrit les yeux Harry mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour qu'elle se taise, ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs.

« Bon bah à toi mon cher frère en plus t'a pas la plus facile ! » dit George « je vais bien rire parce que coté impulsif il y a pas mieux » ricana George.

Tout le monde regarda les deux jeunes gens, Fred (le jumeaux pour ceux qui suivent pas) s'approcha et déposa un doux baiser et Stéphanie commença à continuer puis s'assit rapidement sur son lit en réalisant ce qu'elle faisait !

« NON mais vous êtes FOU ou quoi qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit George ! »

« Hey mais c'est pas moi je suis là moi ! »

« Bah désolé mais il fait NOIR TU SAIS DONC J'AI DU MAL A VOIR ! »

« Bon allé Steph calme toi c'était un pari et voilà » essaya de dire Harry pour la calmé « d'ailleurs tu es la seule a avoir continué le baisser Ginny et Mione on tout de suite stoppé »

Et tout le monde rigola même Steph mais elle leur lança quand même

« Bah tu sais avec tous mes amants à la fin je sais plus où j'en suis, donc je me suis trompé, j'ai cru que c'était l'un d'eux qui me sauvait la vie car quatre imbéciles m'avaient kidnappés mais je me suis trompé. De toute façon, les miens embrasse beaucoup mieux ! »

Elle reçut un coussin lancé par Fred et une bataille recommença. Puis trop fatigué ils s'endormirent tous peu à peu.

Le soleil était déjà a son zénith quand Stéph se réveilla, elle regarda autour d'elle tout le monde dormait elle réveilla les deux autres filles puis chacune d'entre elles se mettaient entre 2 garçons.

« ALLEZ DEBOUT BANDE DE FEIGNÉANT ON SE RÉVEILLE ! » cria les 3 filles

Elles se précipitèrent dehors pour échapper aux garçons courageuse mais pas téméraires

« JE VAIS LES TUÉ LAISSEZ LES MOI JE VAI LES TUÉ » cria Ron ce qui fit très rire les filles

« Bon allé les gars on est kit maintenant venez on va déjeuner»dit Ginny en essayant de les amadoué mais elle enleva les piquets de la tente, et celle ci s'écroula sur les garçons. Les filles était pliée en deux tellement elles rigolaient, par contre les garçons ruminaient en essayant de sortir de la tente.

Apres un copieux déjeuné les garçons étaient déjà beaucoup plus calme, les jeunes gens allèrent mettre leur maillot de bain pour aller se baigner les jeunes hommes avaient décidé de se venger et ils coulaient les filles.

« Attends… il faut…que je …RESPIRE » réussit a dire Hermione entre des coulages

« C'est bon les gars on s'est assez vengé pour l'instant, on va pas les tué quand même » décida Harry

Ils sortirent de la piscine pour aller s'allonger sur leur serviette

« Donc Frédéric tu connais Steph depuis longtemps ? » questionna George

« Euh ouai mais ça fait aussi longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu car ça fait presque 10 ans que j'étais parti vivre en France ! »

« Franchement moi je m'en rappelais plus de toi désolé, la seule chose qui me revient c'est qu'on arrêtais pas de se chamaillé c'est tout » répondit Stéphanie

Stéphanie contempla Frederic, il avait vraiment changé, c'était un très beau garçon, il allait avoir la cote dans la gente féminine. Il était grand 1m80 un peu prés, cheveux châtain clair, les yeux bleu il avait un nez fin, un très belle bouche et de fines lèvres, il était musclé sans doute dû au Quidditch , c'est vrai que le Quidditch développe les muscles car Ron et Harry était bien battis.

Hermione remarqua que sa copine avait un faible pour ce jeune homme, elle espérait juste qu'il ne lui briserait pas le cœur comme l'on fait ses ex.

« Vous savez quand on reçoit les réponse des BUSES ? » demanda Hermione

« ARG je vais te tué Mione on est en vacance on s'en fout » lui répondit Steph ce qui lui empêchait de relooqué le nouveau

« Non mais c'est vrai normalement on aurait déjà du les avoir » répondit Ron

« Bon il est 16 heure et si on allait faire un peu de Quidditch allé zou on va cherché nos balais et dans 10 minutes tous dans le champs d'à coté. »

Frederic, Ginny, Ron, Harry, les jumeaux, et Steph volèrent pendant que Hermione les regardait.

Ils rentrèrent tous fatigués et partirent prendre leur douche.

Le soir au dîner il y avait beaucoup moins de monde que la veille, juste la famille Weasley et Parker étaient resté. Lors du repas cinq hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans le salon

« Tiens voilà les BUSES » dit Arthur le père de Ron

« Pff on passait de bonne vacance ça va tout gâché » grogna Stéphanie elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'ouvrir alors attendait que les autres le fasse avant

Tout le monde lisait leur lettre

« J'ai 7 BUSES » dit Harry

« Moi aussi » répondit Ron « et vous vous avez combien les filles ? »

« J'en es 10 » répondit Hermione

« NON j'y crois pas ta tout réussi » arriva a articulé Ron avec beaucoup de mal

Stéphanie décida alors de regarder sa lettre

BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE

Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :

Optimal (O)

Effort Exceptionnel (E)

Acceptable (A)

Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :

Piètre (P)

Désolant (D)

Trolls (T)

STÉPHANIE SCARLETT DANIELS A OBTENU :

Astronomie : P

Soins au créatures magiques :O

Sortilèges :O

Défense contre les forces du mal :E

Botanique :E

Histoire e la magie :A

Potions :O

Métamorphose :O

Étude des Runes :A

Divination : A

« Et toi ma puce t'en a combien ? » demanda Angie

« J'en est 9 ! » répondit Steph

« Ah c'est génial vous avez tous des bonne notes ! Et toi Frederic t'en a eu combien ? »

« Euh 9 ! » répondit celui-ci Hermione et Stéphanie le regarda et elle pensa à la même chose

_Il est pas si nul que ça, il est beau et intelligent !_

Apres le dîner les jeunes restèrent dans le salon a regarder la télé et a discuter en même temps

« Bon maintenant il est temps d'aller se coucher. Allez zou tous sous votre tente ! » Dit Nathan.

Alors que tous ses camarades étaient partis

« Maman ? »

« Oui ma puce que veux tu ? »

« Bah demain il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un mais je peux pas y aller avec les autres ! Tu sais comment ils sont ? »

« Bon je suis pas trop d'accord que tu les laisse tous seul car ce sont tes invités mais me demande pas de leur mentir »

« J'ai jamais dit ça j'arriverai bien a trouvé une excuse d'ici là, demain je part de bonne heure pour pas qu'ils me voient partir »

« D'accord bonne nuit ma fille ! »

« Bonne nuit maman »

Steph parti se couché avec ses amis et s'endormit vite car demain serai une très grosse journée

**J'espère que ça vous a plut ça serait gentil de me laisser des review pour que je sache**

**Et savez vous qui est le mystérieux jeune homme que Stéphanie doit rencontré **

**Voilà gros bizouxxxà tous**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : le rendez-vous **

_Stéphanie doit aller voir quelqu'un elle ne prévient pas ses amis_

Le lendemain Stéphanie se réveilla à 7h30 se leva sans un bruit

« Steph tu vas où ? » demanda une voie ensommeillé

La jeune fille se figea et lui chuchota

« Euh je vais au toilette je reviens tout de suite rendort toi il est trop tôt encore, j'arrive »

Elle courut à la maison prit vite sa douche s'habilla elle mit un jean moulant lui arrivant au mis mollet avec un débardeur bleu clair avec des écriture dessus elle laissa un mot à ses amis et parti de la maison

Stéphanie alla à la gare prit le train pour aller à Londres, elle arriva au chaudron baveur avec une heure d'avance donc elle décida d'aller au chemin de travers pour voir les nouveautés

« B'jour Tom ça va bien ? »

« Bonjour Miss Daniels, vous allez faire quoi de beau matin au chemin ? »

« Ah regardé les nouveautés » lui répondit la jeune fille « bonne journée »

La jeune Gryffondor entra dans le chemin de traverse, il n'y avait pas trop de monde c'est normal se dit-elle personne n'a encore reçu sa lettre pour ses achats scolaires c'est trop tôt encore, elle tournait depuis déjà 1heure dans les rues

_Bon bah je vais y allé il faut pas que je soit trop en retard quand même_

Elle rebroussa chemin puis repassa du coté moldu, elle ne trouva personne donc elle s'alluma une cigarette. Puis elle vit un jeune homme blond, assez grand, les yeux gris qui arrivait vers elle en lui souriant

« Salut, j'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes plus » dit Drago Malfoy

« Si si je tes dit que je viendrai donc me voici mais je suis parti assez tôt de chez moi car il y avait Harry Ron et Hermione et je voulais pas qu'ils me posent des questions »

« Ok alors qu'est ce qu'on fait. J'ai pas envie d'aller au chemin de traverse si on nous voit ensemble c'est pas bon ! Enfin surtout pour toi »

« Bon bah allons nous promener à Londres tu vas voir c'est trop bien, il y a plein de chose à faire, les moldus ne sont pas ce que tu penses, il y a des trucs intéressant à faire »

« Ce que je pensais Steph ce que je pensai maintenant grâce à toi j'ai changé tu m'a ouvert les yeux ! Et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal cette année vraiment désolé »

« C'est pas grave je t'en veux pas j'ai pas été de main morte non plus ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO _Flash back_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En 5eme année à Poudlard

Malfoy avait toujours eu un faible pour Stéphanie qui elle le détestait royalement car d'un s'était un Serpentard et de deux un Malefoy et ils arrêtait pas d'insulter ses amis

Un matin, Steph descendait à la grande sale pour aller déjeuner

_C'est bizarre il y a personne dans les couloirs pourtant je suis pas trop en avance !_

Au bout du couloir se trouvait Malefoy et ses deux gardes du corps Crabbe et Goyle

_Super faut que je tombe sur ces abrutis_

« Tiens tiens Daniels comment vas tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Dégage Malefoy »

« Oh Oh Daniels faut pas me parler comme ça tu sais je pourrais enlever beaucoup de points à Gryffondor et même te coller maintenant que je fait parti de la brigade inquisitoriale »

Il plaqua la Gryffondor au mur

« Lâche moi ! Vire tes sales pattes de fouine de moi »

« Tss tss calme toi je vais rien te faire »

Stéphanie se débattait leurs corps se touchèrent, il coinça ses mains contre le mur pour pas qu'elle se sert de sa baguette pendant ce temps Crabbe et Goyle montait la garde.

Malefoy rapprocha son visage de plus en plus près elle sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou, elle ne pouvait plus bouger il avait beaucoup trop de force !

Puis il embrassa son cou et remonta doucement vers sa bouche Stephanie ne voulait pas se laisser faire mais elle était complètement bloqué. C'est alors qu'elle décida de continuer le baiser ce qui détendit Malefoy et ainsi il relâcha son emprise ce qui lui permit de mettre un coup de pied dans les entre jambes du jeune homme de le pousser et de prendre sa baguette

« Si vous me touchez j'hésiterais pas à vous lancez un sort » lança Steph avec fureur

La fouine était plié en deux et réussit à articuler

« 50 … points …en moins… Gryffondor »

« Tes points tu peux te les mettre où je pense » Puis elle courut vers la grande salle rejoindre Harry Ron et Hermione qui l'attendait

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Steph t'es toute blanche et t'es essoufflé »

« C'est Malefoy »

« Qu'est ce qu'il ta fait »

« Aaarrrrhhhhh on a perdu 50 points quel abrutis nous a fait perdre 50 points » demande Seamus

« C'est moi » répondit Steph «C'est Malefoy qui me les a enlevé » et elle raconta son histoire

« Je vais le tuer » lança Harry

Parkinson entra dans la grande salle et vint près de Stephanie

« Daniels professeur Ombrage veux te voir tout de suite »

« Et bah va lui dire que je déjeune là j'ai pas le temps car après j'ai cours ! »

« Elle a dit tout de suite » lança la jeune Serpentarde « Mais bon je peux lui dire que tu veux pas écouter et elle te punira encore plus »

« BON j'arrive ! »

Steph quitta ses amis pour se rentre dans le bureau d'Ombrage

« Vous m'avez demandé Professeur » demanda sur un ton faux la Gryffondor

« Qu'est ce qu'il vous a prit de frapper Mr Malefoy ? »

« Rien il a crut qu'il avait tous les pouvoirs et il a voulut m'embrasser et j'ai refusé »

Répondit la lionne en laissant des regards noirs

« POUR QUI VOUS VOUS PRENNEZ JEUNE SOTE, ICI C'EST MOI QUI COMMANDE ET JE NE VOUS AUTORISE PAS A FRAPPER MR MALEFOY » hurla Ombrage

Steph resta bouche bée

_Non mais je rêve c'est moi la victime et c'est lui qui va s'en tirer_

« C'est pour cela » reprit le professeur plus calmement « Que je vous enlève 50 points »

« QUOI encore » lança Stéphanie

« Oui encore et je vous met une semaine de retenu que vous allez passer avec Mr Malefoy c'est lui qui décidera de votre punition »

Malefoy avait son sourire arrogant et Steph lui lança un regard veineux

« Non mais attendez, c'est lui qui est en faute, et c'est MOI qu'on punit mais c'est le monde a l'envers ICI ! »

« Et la prochaine sortie au Pré au Lard vous la passerez avec Mr Malefoy » continua Ombrage comme si Stéphanie n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche

_Non mais je rêve je vais me tué c'est pas possible elle veut ma mort_

« Puis je sortir pour me rendre en cours Madame »

« Bien sur Miss, au revoir »

_C'est ça au revoir_

Malefoy se leva en même temps que Stéphanie et lui murmura dans l'oreille

« Tout pourrai être plus simple si tu voulais bien sortir avec moi ! »

« Jamais » articula Steph

Elle retrouva ses amis dans le couloir d'histoire de la magie

« Alors qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait »

« Oh rien enfin si avoir une semaine de retenu avec Malefoy la prochaine sortie au près au lard avec lui et 50 points en moins c'est rien. Elle voulait rien tu vois »

« Alors lui je vais le tué, c'est pas grave ma p'tite Steph on t'en veux pas t'a eu raison ! Consola Harry

« Toi peut être que tu m'en veux pas mais je dirai pas ça avec tout les Gryffondors car faire perdre 100 points en même pas deux heures c'est un record »

Ils entrèrent en classe ils se mirent tout au fond puis elle leur expliqua avec les moindres détails ce qui s'était passé dans les couloirs et le bureau d'Ombrage

« C'est vrai il a raison sort avec lui comme ça il pourra pas t'enlever des points et qui c'est il t'en donnerai peu être » lança Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_Cette idée n'es pas totalement idiote … je vais y réfléchir … c'est vrai qu'il pourra _

_Pas m'en enlever et avec un peu de chance il m'en donnera… mais je pourrai_

_Pas caser sinon il m'enlèvera_

_Tous les points … mais Ombrage va pas resté tout le temps là … et puis il ne reste_

_Que 5 mois de cours … Oaui je sais ce que je vais faire_

Apres le cours elle sorti en trompe de la salle dit à ses camarades qu'elle allait les rejoindre à table elle courut vers les cachots, elle savait qu'il venait de finir ses cours de potions. Elle le vit au bout du couloir avec Zambini

« Malefoy, Malefoy » appela Steph

« Quoi Daniels »

« Je peut te parler s'il te plait »

« Oaui vas y »

« Euh seul à seul »

« Bon on se rejoint dans la grande salle Blaise ! Vas y je t'écoute »

_Tu vas être pris dans ton propre jeu Malefoy_

Elle prit une longue respiration

« Jevoudraism'escuserpourtoutàlheure »

« Pardon »

« Euh je voudrais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure mais tu m'a surprit en fait »

« Et… »

Elle s'approcha de Malfoy le poussant violemment contre le mur leur visage était a quelques centimètres

« Bah je voudrais que tu me pardonnes »

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement puis stoppa le baiser le regarda droit dans les yeux

« A plus » et elle parti en courant

Malfoy resta figé sur place mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ce matin elle ne voulait pas et là c'est elle qui l'embrasse ce que les filles peuvent être compliqué et il chuchota

« 10 points pour Gryffondor »

La Gryffondor courut le plus vite qu'elle pouvait jusqu'à la salle commune et elle vit que dans le sablier de Gryffondor tombé 10 rubis

_J'ai gagné je te tiens Drago Malefoy_

« Bah alors tu étais où »

« Je réglais une histoire ne vous inquiétez pas »

C'est comme ça que Malefoy et Daniels étaient sortis ensemble au début c'était difficile pour Stéphanie car embrasser Drago lui donnait envie de vomir (c'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'elle allait souvent au toilettes pour se rincer la bouche)

Pour la sortie au Pré au Lard avec Malefoy, stephanie utilisa les bonbons des jumeaux qui lui donnait envie de vomirce qui dégoûta Malefoy donc il la laissa rentrer au château toute seule.

Malfoy exhibait la Gryffondor comme une trophée, c'est pour cela que tous les élèves l'ignorait sauf ses amis a qui elle leur avait expliqué son plan, mais ils n'étaient pas trop pour.

Même le professeur MC Gonagal l'avait convoqué pour s'avoir à quoi elle jouait en sortant avec le Serpentard, aucun Gryffondors ne lui adressaient la parole.

Stéphanie vivait cela très mal elle se refermait sur elle, ne riait plus au blague idiote de Ron et pour aggraver la situation Fred et George était partis de Poudlard, elle avait vraiment le sentiment de se retrouver toute seule, car pour elle, les jumeaux étaient des grand frères qui la protégeaient.

Un jour Harry Ron Hermione et Stephanie étaient à la bibliothèque pour faire le devoir d'histoire de la magie sur la révolte des nains de jardin !

« Euh il faut que j'y aille Dumbledore m'a convoqué je vous rejoint après » dit Harry

« Bah nous on doit aller faire notre ronde » répondit Hermione en regardant Ron « désolé Steph »

« C'est pas grave allez y moi je vais rester là il faut que je le finisse, à tout à l'heure »

Puis ses 3 confrères sortirent de la bibliothèque

« Ouf elle nous a cru, maintenant dépêchons nous on a réunion ! »

Ce soir là tous les Gryffondor s'étaient réunit dans leur salle commune

« C'est bon Stéphanie est à la bibliothèque et elle y reste pour l'instant »

« Elle a qu' y dormir aussi » lança Seamus furieux

« Seamus tu sais pas pourquoi Steph fait ça donc la juge pas avant ok »

« Attend elle sort avec un Serpentard et le pire d'entre eux Harry elle sort avec Malfoy »

La porte s'ouvrit et Steph apparut à l'entrer, elle fut d'abord très étonné de voir tout le monde réunit

« Ah je vois il y a une petite réunion sauf que moi j'était pas au courant c'est gentil ça » répliqua Steph en lançait des regards noirs à ses amis « Mais c'est peur être normale on doit parler de moi ne vous inquiétez pas je ne fait que passer ! »

« Ta raison va rejoindre ton Serpentard Traîtresse ! »

« Seamus la ferme mais avant de parler renseigne TOI ! Ouai je sort avec MALEFOY mais ce que vous ne savez PAS c'est qu'à chaque fois que je l'embrasse il me donne des POINTS ! Et OAUI alors tu vois Seamus les points que tu a perdu tout à l'heure et bah je les es récupéré les tiens aussi Lavande, et Katie, Harry, Thomas, Ginny, Vannes, Mat, Ron enfin tous les points QUE VOUS AVEZ PERDU JE LES RECUPERE et après on m'injure de traite NON MAIS JE REVE je me sacrifie pour Gryffondor et c'est comme ça qu'on me remercie !

ET SI VOUS ME CROYEZ PAS ALLER VOIR LE SABLIER vous verrez qu'on perd pas tant de points que ça et s'il vous plaît essayez de les éviter comme ça j'en aurai moins à rattraper et comme ça j'irai moins souvent me RINCER LA BOUCHE ! » Cria Steph hors d'elle

Elle monta dans sa chambre et claqua sa porte derrière elle. Il n'y avait plus de bruit dans la salle commune tout le monde resta bouche béé par les paroles de Stephanie

« Bon bah voilà vous savez tout donc maintenant dégagé ! »Lança Ron

Plus les mois passait et de plus en plus la jeune Gryffondor s'entendait avec Drago car maintenant il s'appelait par leur prénom, lui était tombé amoureux d'elle mais elle savait pourquoi elle sortait avec et l'appréciait comme un ami et non un petit copain. Drago changeait il ne pensait plus du tout comme avant, elle avait réussit à lui ouvrir les yeux.

Puis à la fin de l'année le lendemain de la petite excursion au ministère de la magie.

Les 4 amis descendaient les escaliers quand ils croisèrent Drago

« Bonjour mon ange » dit –il à Stéphanie en passants ses bras autour de sa taille

« Dégage Malefoy »

« Quoi qu'est ce qu'il te prend »

« Il me prend que …. C'est FINI ! » Dit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire victorieux

« Attend tu vas pas me faire ça, j'enlève tous les points de Gryffondor »

Beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient rassemblé tout autour pour voir ce qui allait se passer

« Mon pauvre Malefoy Ombrage n'est plus là ! Tu peux plus enlever des points dommage »

Elle descend 2 marches puis se retourna

« Tien je te le laisse Parkinson, j'en veux plus, je t'es jamais aimé Malefoy je suis sorti tout simplement avec toi car à chaque fois qu'on s'embrassait tu me filais des points mais je dois l'avouer qu'à la fin t'en donnait beaucoup moins ! »

« Daniels je vais te tué, quand mon père saura ça ! »

« Bah en parlant de ton père justement tu devrai pas lui dire qu'on est sorti ensemble car si il savait que tu étais sorti avec quelqu'un de sang impur ça ira mal pour toi »

« Quoi… QUOI mais non t'es une Daniels et les Daniels sont des sang pur ! »

« Oaui les Daniels sont des sang pur mais le sang de ma mère enfin sa grand mère était moldue ! Et oaui garçon tu es sorti avec une sang impur honte à toi ! Et en parlant de ton père je les vu hier et j'ai l'agréable privilège de t'annoncer que t'es pas près de le revoir il va passer le restant de sa vie en prison et de toutes façon il a plus de baguette vu que je lui est cassé ! »

Puis elle continua son chemin jusqu'à sa table où tous les élèves quelques soient Serdaigle Poufsouffle et Gryffondor la félicita. Par contre Malefoy était blanc comme un linge dégoûté et il avait mal au cœur il s'est fait avoir à son propre piège maintenant il s'avait ce que ressentait ses ex.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO _Fin Flash back_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Drago et Stéphanie passèrent la journée à se balader dans les rues de Londres à faire du shopping, à midi ils allèrent manger à MC do

« Tu prend quoi ? » demanda la jeune Gryffondor

« Bah je sais pas j'ai jamais mangé ici »

« Ah oaui ta raté un truc je te jure c'est super calorique mais super bon, allez tu vas prendre comme moi »

« Bonjour jeune gens que désirez vous ? » demanda la jeune caissière

« Bonjour 2 menu Big Mac frites Coca »

« Ca ferai 10€ 50 »

« Je veux payer » dit Malefoy « par contre je sais pas comment On fait avec cet argent »

La caissière les regarda d'un air étrange

« Euh il est français » menti Steph

« Ah d'accord »

Ils partirent prendre une table

« Ils sont où les couverts ? » questionna le Serpentard

« Bah il y en a pas ! On mange avec les doigts »

« Ah ah très drôle allé dit moi »

« Mais je te jure regarde là bas le monsieur il mangent avec ses doigts c'est comme ça ici » et Steph explosa de rire en voyant la tête déconfit de Drago

La journée se passa à merveille le Serpentard était curieux de tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir un rapport avec les moldus alors, ils étaient restés des heures dans le magasin de CD a écouté de la musique moldue.

Puis à 19heure ils se quittèrent devant le chaudron baveur

« Bon bah à la prochaine et si on se voit pas on s'écrit et on se revoit à Poudlard »

« Allez rentre bien fait attention merci pour cette journée c'était génial, mais je pense que les moldus sont quand même un peu fou ! »

Ils firent la bise et s'en allèrent chacun de leur coté Steph reprit le métro pour rentré chez elle

**Bon bah j'espère que ça vous a plut**

**REVIEWS SVP ça encourage pour écrire, comme ça vous aurez plus rapidement la suite. bizouxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Ca chauffe**

_RAPPEL DU CHAPITRE 3_

_Stéphanie Daniel est sorti sans ses amis pour aller voir Drago Malefoy avec qui elle est sortit 5 mois. Et là elle va rentré chez elle._

Pendant ce temps chez les Daniels

Tout le monde se réveilla en même temps dû à la chaleur suffocante qu'il y avait sous la tente

« Tiens elle est pas là Steph »

« Je les vu partir ce matin au toilette mais je les pas vu revenir » répondit Ron

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la cuisine et Harry lu le mot qu'avait laissé Steph dans la cuisine

_Coucou, _

_Je suis sortie pour toute la journée je suis désolé mais je devais être seule_

_A ce soir_

_Je vous adore, Steph_

« Ok c'est cool merci Stephanie » lança Fred

Il déjeunèrent et s'habillèrent chacun leur tour dans la salle de bain

« Je voudrais bien savoir qui elle est allée voir quand même »

« Elle nous cache quelque chose »

« Oaui mais j'espère qu'elle n'est pas en danger »

« Vous savez qui elle voit parce que quand elle reçoit ses lettres elle se cache pour les lire et là elle s'en va en nous laissant tout seul » demanda Ginny

« Moi j'ai une petite idée mais je suis pas sur de moi » répondit Hermione

« Moi aussi, je pense que c'est… Malefoy qu'elle est partie rejoindre et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait avec mais ça ne me rassure pas du tout ! » rétorqua Harry

« Quoi elle voit encore cette Vermine elle me dégoûte là »

« Malefoy c'est pas une famille qui fait parti des fidèles mangemorts de Vous-Savez-qui » questionna Frederic

« Si et Steph est sorti avec lui l'année dernière » répondit George et il lui raconta toute l'histoire

« Mais juge pas Stephanie juste sur cette histoire c'est quelqu'un de formidable gentille, adorable, mignonne comme tout mais bon elle est aussi impulsif râleuse mais moi je l'adore » rajouta Fred

« Sauf qu'elle n'à jamais eu beaucoup de chance en amour » dit Ron

« Ah oaui pourquoi ? » demanda Frederic

« Bah en 4 ème année elle est sorti avec un gars de notre classe Seamus Finnigan ils sont resté 6 mois ensemble mais il la trompé et elle l'a vu je peux te dire que si elle avait pu le tué il serai mort à cette heure ci elle était amoureuse de lui et lui c'est foutu d'elle. Puis après elle enchaîna les gars enfin façon de parler ça durai jamais plus d'une semaine »

« Ah oaui c'est vrai j'avait oublié ça Mione, elle est sorti avec 2 Poufsouffles et 1 Serdaigle c'était pour oublié Seamus mais ça marchais pas car le Serdaigle la trompé lui aussi. Après en 5 eme année elle n'était sortie avec personne au début d'année, pourtant ce n'est pas faute que les gars lui demande pas, et après elle est sortie avec Malefoy pendant 5 mois, donc tu vois avec qui elle reste le plus longtemps ça marche jamais. Mais je suis sur qu'un jour elle trouvera quelqu'un de bien car elle est géniale comme fille ! Vous aussi les filles on vous adore aussi ! » Se rattrapa Harry « Steph pour moi c'est ma petite soeur j'ai envie de la protéger et pourtant je sais qu'elle se débrouillé très bien toute seule ! »

« Mais pour l'instant je lui fait la tête, ce soir c'est mort faut même pas qu'elle me parle elle me déçoit j'aurai cru qu'elle nous faisait confiance et qu'elle nous l'aurait dit » bouda George

Pour les 7 jeunes gens la journée passa assez rapidement après s'être baigné ils ont déjeuné et rebaignade Quidditch dans le jardin bronzette et jeu moldu ainsi que sorcier...et ils décidèrent que ce soir ils allaient lui en vouloir et que demain ça irait mieux

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était 19heure 30 quand Steph poussa la porte d'entrée

« Salut tout le monde ! »

Les adultes lui répondit et les jeunes lui lançait des regards noirs, si leur regard pouvait tué, Stephanie serait morte sur le coup

« Bah vous en faite une tête qu'est ce que vous avez ? »

« Rien » grogna Fred

Mrs Daniels fit un signe à sa fille pour aller dans la cuisine

« Ils ont quoi ? »

« Bah devine, ils te font la tête, ils t'en veulent de les avoir abandonner toute la journée. Je t'avais prévenu »

« Ouai bon ils vont pas en mourir non plus je peux bien avoir des secrets je suis pas obligé de tout leur dire »

« Ma puce explique leur et dit leur qui t'es allé voir »

« Ouai je verrais »

Puis Steph monta se changer et se laver les mains parce que le métro c'est quand même pas très propre.

Quand elle descendit tout le monde était déjà à table

Les jeunes se parlaient entre eux sans s'occuper de la jeune femme même les filles faisait la tête

_Chouette ça va être bien la fin de la vacance si c'est comme ça_

« Les enfants demain, nous allons travailler donc vous resterez seul à la maison donc faites attention. En aucun cas vous sortez ! Pas de Quidditch dans le champ d'à coté, c'est bien compris

Après manger chacun allait à son occupation Ron et Harry jouait aux échecs Les jumeaux, Ginny et Frederic faisaient une partie de carte explosif et Hermione lisait un bouquin. Steph décida d'aller aider sa mère, lorsqu'elle avait fini de faire la vaisselle elle alla rejoindre les autres

« Vous allez m'ignorer encore longtemps »

« Tiens t'es la, on t'avais pas remarquer » lança Frederic

« Toi je t'es rien demandé OK, que tu me fasse la gueulle je m'en fou, t'es pas un ami les autres si ! »

« Bah tu dois avoir une drôle de définition du mot AMIS toi ! »

« La ferme Parker »

« Bon nous on va se coucher » dit Harry pour calmer le jeu

Tout le monde suivit même Hermione mais elle la regarda en lui murmurant un petit « désolé »

_Pff quels cons_

Après une demi heure, elle décida d'aller se coucher à son tour sous la tente. En arrivant près de celle-ci elle entendait des rires puis quand entra tout le monde se tus.

« Bon vous allez me dire c'est quoi le problème »

« Attend tu nous poses cette question, je te croyais plus fute fute » lança George

« Bon c'est vrai je vous est pas dit que je sortais, c'est bon je suis DÉSOLÉ mais je pensais pas que vous alliez réagir comme des gamins »

« Attend c'est toi la gamine, c'est toi qui nous cache des trucs ! »

« Bah j'ai peut être mes raison »

Le ton commençait vraiment à monter Stéphanie était hors d'elle la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire c'était en frapper un pour se calmer mais elle savait que si elle le faisait, ça irai encore plus mal (si ça se peut) et ça risque de gâcher une belle amitié.

« On sait que tu est allé voir Malefoy » dit doucement Ginny

Steph resta bouche bée

_Comment ils peuvent savoir ?_

« On a deviné » rajouta Hermione comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées

« Et alors qu'est ce que ça change ? »

« TOUT justement ça change TOUT, tu sort encore avec lui ? » cria Ron

« Non c'est juste un AMI ! »

« Tu te rend pas compte qu'il est dangereux merde son père est un mangemort toutes sa famille est MANGEMORT, il aurait pu TE TUÉ et t'aurais fait quoi hein ? »

« MALFOY à changé combien de fois il faudrait que je vous le dise, je lui fait confiance ! Je vous croyais MES AMIS, que vous me soutiendriez, je pensais que vous me fessiez CONFIANCE apparemment je me suis trompé » hurla la jeune Gryffondor

Elle prit son oreiller et sa couette et se dirigea vers la sortie devant l'entrée elle se retourna

« La GAMINE, elle va dormir ailleurs, et elle a pas besoin d'avoir des AMIS COMME VOUS ! » leur lança Stéphanie

Elle marcha rapidement dans la direction de la maison, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues rougit par la fureur

_Non mais je rêve pour qui ils se prennent RRR, ils savent rien et il ose me juger_

_ARG il m'énerve_

Dans le salon, elle prit un parchemin et écrit

_Drago, _

_Ici c'est la merde tout le monde me fait la tête, ils savent que je suis allé te voir, ils l'ont deviné. Je viens de m'engueller avec eux ce soir je vais dormir sur le canapé je dort pas avec des gens qui me font pas confiance ! Ça m'énerve je pensait qu'ils comprendrais, mais bon je me suis trompé_

_Bisous_

_Steph_

Puis elle monta doucement dans son petit coin dans le grenier elle appela Honey sa chouette, elle était toute noire avec une tache blanche sur le front c'était son cadeau d'anniversaire pour ses 11 ans.

« Tiens cette lettre est pour Drago allez vas y ! Va lui donner cette lettre le plus vite possible et tu l'obliges à me répondre tout de suite ! »

Steph caressa sa chouette puis celle-ci parti par la fenêtre

_Bon la je suis trop énervé pour dormir je vais lire un peu_

_pour me calmer et après je dors_

Après avoir lu son livre elle alla s'endormir sur le canapé du grenier

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps sous la tente

« On y est peut être aller un peu fort non ? » demanda Harry

« Ouai mais il faut qu'elle comprenne on est pas des bouche trou »

« Attend Ron, tu t'en rappel à table Dumbledore lui parlait de quelqu'un et je pense que c'était lui, peut être que lui aussi il pense que Drago à changé » répondit Hermione « et elle doit avoir raison il a du changer regarde il ne me traite plus il t'appelle plus Weasmoche et toi Harry il te dit plus rien ! »

« Oui peut être mais il sera jamais ta bien compris jamais mon pote »

« Ta raison Harry moi non plus »lança Ron

« Bon allez maintenant on se couche, on verra demain, la nuit porte conseil comme on dit alors Bonne nuit tout le monde » dit Ginny sur un ton ferme qui ne laisait pas le choix

Tout le monde s'endormit avec un creux au ventre car la dispute avec Stéphanie, ne les avaient pas réjouit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain à 7h30 Stéph se réveilla à cause des voix qui devait provenir des chambres d'amis juste en dessus. Les parents devaient se préparer pour aller travailler. A 8h30 tout le monde était parti travailler c'est alors qu'elle décida de se lever, un exploit pour elle car son heure pour se lever était plutôt entre 11h et 12h. Elle resta là assise par terre en fixant la tente où ses amis dormaient profondément.

_Comment j'ai pu en arriver là, il me le pardonnera jamais mais j'ai fait une promesse à Dumbledore et je SAIS que Drago à changé, je le voit dans ses yeux !_

La jeune fille prépara le petit déjeuné et l'installa sur une table en bois dehors à l'ombre d'un grand chêne.

Elle venait tout juste de commencer à déjeuner quand ses invités sortirent pour la rejoindre

« B'jour » grogna Fred

« Salut » lui répondit Steph sur un ton de reproche

_La journée s'annonce bien !_

Le déjeuner commença sans un bruit quand soudain Honey rapporta une réponse Steph prit la lettre, puis caressa sa chouette

Elle alla l'ouvrir quand soudain le téléphone sonna et elle couru pour aller répondre

« On la lit ? » demanda George

« Non ça se fait pas ! » répondit Hermione

« Tu crois que ça se fait ce qu'elle nous a dit hier » rétorqua Fred

Stéphanie revint elle était toujours habillé avec son bas de pyjama blanc en coton et un débardeur moulant blanc aussi ce qui laissait apparaître ses jolies formes ce que bien sûr Frederic ne manqua pas d'admirer.

Elle s'assit à sa place ce qui coupa la semi dispute qu'avait les jumeaux avec Hermione

« Elle est où ma lettre ? » dit elle d'un ton méchant

« Là » lança Frederic près de la piscine

« Parker tu me la redonne tout de suite ça te regarde pas ! »

« Bah viens la chercher »

Steph se leva en faisant tombé sa chaise et couru vers le jeune homme mais celui-ci jeta la lettre aux jumeaux qui avaient suivit la jeune furie elle sauta pour la récupéré mais elle glissa sur le carrelage humide dû à la rosée du matin, elle perdit l'équilibre, se rattrapa au jeune homme mais ils tombèrent tous les deux dans la piscine. Tout le monde rigolait.

Quand elle sortit sa tête de l'eau son visage était très près de celui du jeune homme elle pouvait sentir son odeur ils se regardaient dans les yeux pendant un instant tout le monde croyait qu'ils allaient s'embrasser.

« C'est pas vrai t'es vraiment trop CON »

« Attend c'est toi QUI A GLISSÉ »

« SI TU AVAIS PAS PRIS MA LETTRE J'AURAI PAS GLISSER »

« SI TU SERAI PAS SORTI AVEC MALFOY IL Y AURAIT PAS EU DE LETTRE ! »

« COMMENT OSE TU ? Tu connais rien de moi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu. Alors le mieux que tu puisses faire c'est de LA FERMER »

Tout le monde se taisait, ils n'osaient rien dire pour ne pas provoquer et énerver encore plus (même si là elle était furieuse) Stéphanie

« Et VOUS au lieu de rester planter là allé chercher une serviette je peu pas sortir comme ça, parce que pour vous informer je suis en BLANC et c'est TRANSPARENT alors ça m'arrangerai que vous vous RINCIEZ PAS L'ŒIL »

Stéphanie arracha la serviette des mains d'Harry, sorti de la piscine jeta le sort pour qu'elle soit toute sèche et parti vers le grenier en claquant chaque porte qui avait sur son passage

_NON mais QUEL abruti celui là je le déteste je le déteste … pour qui il se prend_

_RrRr, je le déteste ça lui regarde pas ma vie c'est pas mon PERE _

_ARG… je le déteste je le déteste NON JE LE HAIS_

_Je vais me venger …Et merde ma lettre !_

Elle redescendit pour reprendre la lettre et pouvoir la lire tout le monde était assis autour de la table d'après leurs têtes ils regrettaient _c'est bien fait_ pensa t elle

« Elle est où ma lettre ? Et je pense bien que vous lavez LU ! Elle était bien ? C'est pour savoir si ça vaut le coup que je la lise ! »

« Tien là voilà, on es désolé mais comprend nous on était … jaloux oaui c'est ça jaloux on avait peur de te perdre ! » dit tout bas Hermione

Stéphanie leur lança à tour de rôle des yeux noirs, et encore plus noire pour Frederic car à lui elle ne pardonnera pas ça c'est sur ! Un silence lourd pesa sur notre groupe d'amis

« J'accepte vos excuses moi aussi je pense que je dois vous en faire, j'aurai du vous le dire mais bon c'est fait c'est fait » puis elle rajouta « c'est vrai je suis tellement exceptionnel qu'on peut pas se passer de moi plus de 24 heures ! » tout le monde rigola ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.

Elle décida quand même de lire la lettre

_Steph, _

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre, ta chouette n'arrêtai de me pincer pour que je te réponde ! Alors qu'elle ma amené la lettre à 2h30 du matin et je dormais et j'avais pas trop envie d'écrire mais là je fais un effort surhumain ! J'rigole_

_T'inquiète pas ils te le pardonneront, il t'aiment trop faut juste qu'il ravale leur salive et je comprendrai très bien si tu ne voulais pas me revoir pour ne pas briser une si belle amitié que tu as avec Granger Weasley et Potter._

_Je t'es tellement fait mal cette année je suis vraiment désolé_

_Je sais que tu est quelqu'un de bien, tu as réussit à lire en moi ce que moi je voulais cacher je te remercie, tu m'a ouvert les yeux !_

_Tous les préjugés envers les moldu n'était que foutaise, mais il faut qu'on reste discret si on se parle normalement comme des amis car les camarades à mon père pourraient te faire du mal et je ne pourrai le supporter._

_Allé bon courage avec tes amis_

_Je t'embrasse_

_Drago _

Steph souriait à certain de ses passages, elle savait qu'il était sincère

« Oaui je suis désolé Steph de pas d'avoir fait confiance c'est vrai qu'il à l'air d'avoir changé mais si un jour il te fait du mal ! Tu me le dis et je le tue sur le champ ok ? »

« T'inquiète pas Harry, il me touchera pas ! »

« Il a l'air de bien t'aimer ! » dit George

« Il était amoureux ! Moi non mais lui si malheureusement, mais maintenant c'est fini il le sait très bien il me considère juste comme une amie »

Tout le monde finissait de déjeuner tranquillement, Frederic était assis à coté d'elle, elle se pencha pour prendre le sucre et dans un geste discret mit un comprimé dans le café de celui-ci

_Vengeance Vengeance tu vas moins rire maintenant la guerre_

_est déclare mon cher Parker_

Frederic but d'un seul coup le reste de son café, et des pustules apparaissaient partout sur son visage et son corps

« Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhhh »

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait Daniels »

« Hey c'est pas moi ! » dit-elle d'un ton enjoué

« Qui ça peut être d'autre franchement »

« Ca se voit que tu connaît pas les jumeaux mon cher »

« HOOOOOO pour une fois c'est pas nous c'est vrai c'est nos comprimés mais c'est pas nous qui te l'avons administré » puis Fred lança le contresort et la peau du jeune homme redevint net comme celle d'un bébé.

« Hey mais non vous déconnez je trouvais que ça lui allait très bien ! En plus je voulais prendre une photo ! »

« Donc c'est TOI! »

« Euh » elle fit mine de réfléchir « Euh oaui je crois que c'est ! Moi…ouai oaui ! C'est moi même ! »

« Tu veux la guerre »

« Oaui »

« Et bah tu l'aura Daniels la guerre est déclaré et tout les coups sont permis ! »

« Pas de problème Parker »

_Je vais me venger Daniels et là tu vas souffrir_

« C'est dommage que tu soit pas resté comme ça je te trouvais beaucoup plus mignon comme ça ! »

Les filles partirent pour aller mettre leur maillot de bain

« Pff, elle m'énerve ! En plus elle nous laisse la table à débarrassé pff les filles c'est trop compliqué »

_J'espère que ça vous a plut dite le moins SVP et même si vous avez pas aime dite le quand même_

_Merci d'avance_

_gros bizouxxx_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Les disputes**

Les jours passaient à une vitesse folle, alors qu'il ne faisait pas beau dehors, il pleuvait, tout le petit monde était dans le salon soit à jouer aux échecs ou à regarder la télévision

« Au fait Ginny toi et Dean ça va ? » demanda Steph

« Ah je t'es pas dit c'est fini, il me saoulais il arrêtais pas de me coller ! » dit la jeune rousse

Stéphanie jeta un regard discret vers Harry car elle savait qu'il en pinçait pour elle, elle le vit déglutir plus fort que d'habitude

« Et ta quelqu'un en vue en ce moment ? »

« Je dois te l'avouer que non mais bon dans 3 semaines on retourne à Poudlard donc je verrais bien ! Il doit bien avoir un Poufsouffle ou un Serdaigle qui me conviendra »

« Pourquoi tu cherche là-bas il y a des Gryffondors très bien tu sais ! »

Heureusement que Ron était trop concentré a jouer au échecs pour écouter la discussion des filles sinon ils serait monter sur ses grands chevaux sachant que sa sœur voulait sortir avec un autre garçon. Par contre Harry n'était pas du tout concentré (il perdait comme d'habitude) et écoutait attentivement la discussion et quand la jolie brune avait fini de parler il rougit un peu Steph le remarqua direct mais Ginny était de dos donc elle n'avait vu à aucun moment la réaction du survivant.

« Au fait Steph » coupa Harry « pourquoi Dumbledore ta demandé de garder contact avec Malefoy »

« Harry tu coupes une discussion super intéressante » répondit Steph

« C'est pas grave on la reprendra tout à l'heure, et change pas de sujet Steph dit nous pourquoi ! »

« Bon je vous le dit mais vous me promettez de rien dire d'accord ? »

Les cinq amis hochèrent la tête (Les jumeaux étaient partis car ils devaient s'occuper de leur boutique qui marchait à merveille d'ailleurs)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO _Flash back_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Miss Daniels je vous attendais asseyez vous je vous prie »

Steph s'assit sur un fauteuil en cuir placer en face du bureau du directeur. Elle était mal à l'aise sachant qu'elle venait de rompre avec Malefoy en le ridiculisant devant toute l'école. Un long silence s'installa

« Je vous est convoqué aujourd'hui pour vous demandez un service » dit Dumbledore d'une voie très calme comme à son habitude

« Voilà sachant que vous avez crée des liens très fort avec Mr Malefoy »

« Excusez moi Professeur mais moi et Malefoy c'est fini ! »

« Oui oui je sais cela, mais vous ne pouvez pas nier que vous vous entendez bien avec ce jeune homme »

« C'est vrai que je m'entendais bien avec lui je trouve qu'il a changé, mais je dois vous l'avouer je l'es jamais aimer j'ai fait cela pour garder des points à Gryffondor. Et la je pense qu'il veut plutôt ma mort qu'autre chose »

« Je sais ça aussi, mais lui vous estime beaucoup vous avez réussit à lui ouvrir les yeux ! Et je peux vous dire que c'était pas chose facile, donc là il est complètement perdu, il ne sait plus sur qui compter vu que son père est en prison, et il peut pas se confier à ses amis sachant qu'ils sont tous des futurs mangemorts ! »

« Oui je sais tous ça mais que voulez vous que je fasse ? »

« C'est très simple Drago se retournera vers vous et je voudrais pas que vous lui fermiez la porte, il peut nous être très utile pour la guerre et faire changer les idées de certain de ses camarades et si vous lui refusiez votre aide il risque de retourner vers Voldemort ce que bien sûr vous ne voudriez pas ! »

« Bien sur que non je sais qu'au fond de lui c'est pas un tueur je sais qu'il est bon mais j'ai pas envie de perdre mes amis »

« Vos amis comprendront vous inquiétez pas et ça serait bien aussi qu'ils se réconcilient »

« Alors là vous en demandez trop mais peut être avec le temps ! Seul Merlin le sait ! »

« Donc si j'ai bien compris vous accepter »

« Oui j'accepte, mais pour l'instant pas un mot à mes amis, je leur annoncerai le temps venu ! »

« C'est votre choix jeune fille sur ce passez une bonne fin d'après midi »

« Au revoir Professeur »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO _Fin Flash back_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Voilà vous savez tous sur le petit service que j'ai fait pour Dumbledore »

« Donc Malefoy ta envoyé une lettre ? » demanda Hermione qui avait laisser son livre sur les gobelins

« Oui deux jours après le retour chez moi, il me disait qu'il avait que moi et qu'il comprenait pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Qu'il me pardonnais et qu'il s'excusais pour tout le mal qu'il a pu me faire ou _vous_ faire » répondit Steph

Les jours passèrent sans aucun soucis a part peut être les disputes entre Fred et Steph. Steph s'est levé un matin avec les cheveux vert, elle a été enfermée deux heures dans un placard, coincé dans un arbre pendant cinq heures. Mais bien sur c'est Fred qui a plus souffert, il était réveillé chaque matin avec un seau d'eau, il a mangé sans le savoir de la pâté pour chien, il s'est retrouvé avec la peau de toutes les couleurs, il a gonflé comme la tante d'Harry mais Steph l'avait attaché à un piquet pour pas qu'il s'envole pas trop loin. Bref la guerre entre eux était vraiment déclarée.

Un soir, alors que tout le monde mangeait dehors un hibou se posa juste devant l'assiette d'Harry, il l'ouvrit c'était une lettre de Poudlard

« Vas y dit ce que c'est dépêche toi ! » fit Steph

« Non j'hallucine …. »

« Quoi Quoi » dit Ron

« Je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor » raconta Harry

Stéphanie lui sauta au cou tout le monde était heureux, pour fêté cela ils organisèrent une mini fête en son honneur et ils se couchèrent tous très tard.

Un jour de beau temps, les jeunes décidèrent de faire du Quidditch dans le jardin, pour se changer les idées

Fred avait déjà pris son balai et regardais Steph d'un air mauvais

_Tu vas voir ma chère après m'avoir transformé en chèvre je vais me venger !_

Ils étaient tous sur leurs balais à une bonne dizaine de mètre

« Dancedias » lança Frederic sur la Gryffondor, celle-ci se mit à danser sur son balais elle ne pouvais plus s'arrêté son corps ne lui répondais plus

« QU'EST CE QUE …. TU AS ….FAIT ….PARKERS » réussit à articuler Stéphanie trop concentré à resté debout sur son balais

« MOI rien du tout tu sais très bien que j'aurais jamais osé…. Ou si, ça c'est pour ce midi après que tu m'as transformé en chèvre! » Rétorqua Frederic en colère

« Euh Fred il faudrait peut être que tu arrêtes elle va tomber et risque de se faire mal » dit Ginny mal à l'aise car elle savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas leur parler quand ils s'envoyaient des sorts, car ça pouvait lui retombé dessus.

« C'est pas grave elle se relèvera » répondit celui-ci.

Le balai de Steph montait de plus en plus haut, elle voulait le faire redescendre mais n'y arrivait pas, car tout son corps était contre elle. Soudain elle réussit a bouger son pied qui rata le balais c'est alors qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et commença a tomber

« AH elle tombe ! » cria Hermione resté en bas pour lire un de ses bouquins

Frederic qui etait sur son balais se rua vers le sol s'arrêta à 2 mètres et rattrapa Stéphanie au vol. Elle était dans ses bras, elle continuait de danser sur place .Il la déposa pas terre et arrêtait son sortilège.

« MAIS TU EST COMPLETEMENT MALADE OU QUOI J'AI FAILLIT ME ROMPRE LE COU AVEC TES CONNERIES ! » hurla Stéphanie

« C'EST BON JE T'ES RATTRAPÉ ! C'EST LE PRINCIPAL »

_Il m'énerve… il m'énerve…Je vais le tué un jour je vais défiguré sa belle tête de con…_

_QUOI j'ai dit sa belle tête ! C'est vrai_

_Il est très mignon…NON mais je rêve PARKERS n'est pas mignon je le HAIS_

Steph était furieuse et préférait se taire que se disputer encore car elle en avait vraiment marre à la fin. Au début c'était marrant mais à la fin c'était relou de se disputer pour un rien surtout que là elle avait eu vraiment très peur même si elle préférait être torturer que de l'avouer.

« Je rentre j'en es marre ! Non Mione j'ai envie d'être toute seule ! » Rajouta Steph en voyant Hermione la suivre

Stéphanie parti dans son grenier pour se calmer

« Franchement vous étés lourd à vous enguellez comme ça tous les jours ! » lança Harry

« Oaui c'est vrai et puis là tu as quand même faillit lui faire très mal » rajouta Ron

« Je sais j'ai peut être été trop fort mais comme elle dit souvent tous les coups sont permis ! »

« Fred il va falloir que tu t'ouvres les yeux ! Nous on sait très bien pourquoi tu fais ça ! »

« Ah oaui et pourquoi Ginny ? »

« Bah parce que tu l'aimes ! »

« QUOI …. Je quoi ? »

« Arrêtez de vous le cacher, ça se voit que tu es attiré par elle, les petits regards que tu lui lances, même si tu veux le cacher on le voit ! »

« N'importe quoi ? »

« Ah oaui n'importe quoi ! Alors si c'était du n'importe quoi pourquoi tu la rattrapés et tu la pas laissés tomber ? »

Fred ne savait plus quoi dire

_C'est vrai que je la trouve super mignonne_

_C'est vrai qu'elle m'attire Mais l'aimé c'est peut être trop tôt enfin !_

« Parce que je voulais pas qu'elle se tue sinon ça serait tombé sur moi encore ! »

« Tu sais Fred » lança Hermione « tu peux nous mentir mais tu peux pas te mentir à toi même ! »

_Mais si je leur avoue il vont se fouttre de moi bon c'est pas grave je prend le risque_

« Bon c'est vrai qu'elle m'attire beaucoup, mais de toute façon elle me déteste donc j'ai pas envie d'avoir de faux espoir donc je préfère me dire que je la déteste » dit Fred « même si c'est bien le contraire » rajouta surtout pour lui même

« Et qui te dit qu'elle te déteste ? »

« Hermione ça se voit bien non ? »

« Je connais Steph, et je sais que tu la laisses pas indifférente je les vu la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré »

« J'en sais rien mais j'ai plus envie d'en parler, on joue ou pas ! »

Ils jouèrent pendant 2 heures

« Ils se fait tard il faut rentrer ! » lança Hermione

Et tous les cinq rentrèrent tranquillement dans la maison, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Steph pour la retrouver, mais il n'y avait personne, ils cherchèrent partout dans la maison mais ils ne la trouvèrent pas

« Mais où es ce qu'elle est à la fin »

« Si tu te caches c'est pas marrant Daniels » fit Frederic

« Ah ça y est je sais où elle est » dit Hermione elle monta les escaliers le plus vite possible pour se trouver au dernier étage elle tira sur la ficelle et l'escalier du grenier descendit

« C'est quoi là haut » questionna Ron

« Là haut comme tu dis c'est le grenier, et je suis sûre qu'il y a Steph ! »

_Quel idiot je suis ! je le savais en plus,_

_Je suis monté souvent là haut quand on était jeune_

_Et là je m'en rappelais plus je suis trop con !_

Ils montèrent tous les cinq l'escalier, il faisait sombre dans cette partie de la maison, il trouvèrent Steph endormit sur le canapé

_Elle est encor plus belle quand elle dort avec ses traits si fins, on dirait un ange_

« Fred… Fred … Frederic Parker »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu était où là, sur la lune ? »

« Non qu'est ce que vous voulez ?»

« Tu fais une partie de bataille explosif avec nous ? »Demanda Ron

« On va attendre qu'elle se réveille toute seule mais on reste la car c'est assez tranquille » rajoute Harry

_Je pourrais me venger de ce matin, lui lancer un seau d'eau !_

_Non je peux pas ! Elle est vraiment trop belle quand elle dort_

Ca faisait déjà deux parties qu'ils faisaient quand la jeune fille endormie à bien voulut ouvrir un œil

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? dit celle-ci avec une voie endormie

« Bah on attendait que tu te réveille donc on a fait une partie de carte ! » répondit Fred gentiment comme si il parlait à une enfant de 2 ans

_Pourquoi il me parle gentiment lui qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?_

« Toi Parker je t'es pas parler en plus t'a pas répondu à ma question ! Comment vous connaissez cet endroit ? »

« Bah la prochaine fois soit plus clair ! » cracha le jeune homme

« C'est moi qui leur a dit Steph on ta cherché partout quand je me suis rappelé que tu aimais bien être ici ! » répondit Hermione

« Ah ok, bah quoi …vous avez quoi ?...on se la fait la partie ou pas ? »

Et tous les six jouèrent aux cartes jusqu'à que les parents de Steph soient rentrés de leur travail

La dernière semaine se passa un peu mieux que les deux précédentes tout d'abord Fred et Steph arrêtait de se faire des coups vaches, et comme ils boudaient souvent c'étaient assez calme mais ils étaient jamais d'accord, maintenant Harry Ron Ginny et Hermione savaient quand il y en avait une dispute qui arrivait et ils la stoppait tout de suite en parlant d'autre chose.

Le lendemain quand tout le monde repartait chez soit

« Bon bah maintenant on se revoit que dans le train » dit Steph

« Ouai mais t'inquiète on va s'écrire, et puis il ne reste plus qu'une semaine » fit Ron

« Oaui c'est clair ça va pas être trop long » continua Hermione

« Mais c'est dommage qu'on a déjà fait nos courses aux chemins de traverse comme ça on aurai eu une journée ensemble » lança Ginny

« Tu sais bien Ginny qu'on peut pas être tous seul là bas c'est trop dangereux avec la guerre »

« Bon allé Steph gros gros bisous repose toi bien ! » dit Ginny en enlaçant la jeune Gryffondor et rajouta au creux de son oreille « pense pas trop à Fred »

« Pourquoi veux tu que je pense à ton frère ? » demanda celle-ci déboussoler

« Mais t'es bête où tu le fait exprès je parle du beau jeune homme qui est juste derrière toi ! »

« Ah Parker pff faut pas rêver pour que je pense à lui, et toi amuse toi bien avec Harry !»

« Harry c'est juste un ami, je suis plus amoureuse de lui, et puis lui il s'en fout de moi »

« Oaui c'est ce qu'on dit, ouvre tes yeux et tu verras par toi même ! »

Tout le monde s'enlaçait pour se dire en revoir

« Bah au revoir Parker à la prochaine fois » dit Steph en lui serrant la main

« Oaui c'est ça Daniels à une prochaine fois » répondit Fred

Ron Harry et Ginny partirent par la cheminée (Harry finissait ses vacances aux Terrier Hermione et Fred était parti par la porte d'entrer

_Bon bah ça y est tout le monde est partis je vais m'ennuyer toute seule moi maintenant_

_Je m'étais habitué à eux _

_Et même si c'est dur à dire j'aimais bien Fred, surtout que je le réveillais le matin avec un gros seau d'eau glacé !(La sadique)_

La semaine se passa lentement pour Stéphanie, car elle se retrouvait souvent toute seule enfin il y avait son frère avec qui elle se chamaillait mais c'était pas pareil, elle préférait embeter Frederic.

Harry Ron et Ginny eux passèrent une semaine pas trop mal, enfin pour Ginny et Harry elle était vraiment super, ils s'étaient rapprochés, ils pouvaient rester des heures à parler ensemble, ils s'étaient découverts des points communs, et ils s'appréciaient énormément

« Allez demain on retrouve tout le monde pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard » dit Ginny

« Et ouai et on va réentendre les disputes incessantes de Steph et de Fred » répondit Harry

« Grave ça par contre ça ma pas manqué pendant une semaine » rajoute Ron

« Allez faire vos valises jeunes gens » cria Mrs Weasley de la cuisine

Pour Hermione, la semaine avait été trop courte, elle était partis avec ses parents en France pour voir une de ses tantes et avait visiter plein d'endroit intéressant.

Pour Fred c'était le même calvaire que Stéphanie il s'ennuyait à mourir et il arrêtait pas de penser à cette jeune fille, il voulait tellement la haïr qu'il n'y arrivait pas, et oui il était tombé amoureux de cette fille.

_Vous pouvez toujours me rewiever ça serait très très gentil_

_Merci d'avance_

_Bizouxxx_


End file.
